I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drain trap cleaning apparatus, and particularly to a drain trap cleaning apparatus which utilizes ultrasonic vibrations to clear away clogging material and to prevent build-up of the same.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In a drain trap, build-up of clogging materials has long been a menace to both home owners and commercial building owners alike. Chemical drain cleaners are well known, although in many instances the caustic character of such cleaners render them too harsh for safe environmental of functional use and, even where considered safe, such products have proven less than satisfactory in service.
Hand- or power-operated drain "snakes" have also been employed, but such operation often exceeds the ability or will of the typical home owner, ultimately requiring the introduction of costly and inconvenient plumbing services.
In attempts to meet the need of reliable, convenient and inexpensive drain trap cleaning mechanisms, various "built-in" devices have been devised. Such devices include built-in "snakes" and other mechanisms to facilitate cleaning and clearing. Some of these devices are manually operated, while others are motorized.
Common to the prior art, however, is the complexity and related unreliability associated with mechanical devices. In addition, such devices are essentially restricted to being "built-in", because it is entirely impractical to add mechanical drain trap cleaners to existing plumbing.
Furthermore, with the use of mechanised drain trap cleaners, one must be prepared to expend considerable time and money in maintaining and repairing such devices. Having a built-in mechanical drain trap cleaner break down is probably a worse end than the clog which the device was installed to prevent.
A further disadvantage of the known devices is the inability of such cleaners to react by themselves to the formation of clogs or to operate by a pre-programmed, regular schedule.